Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive apparatus for a pivotable window pane provided for opening and closing a window opening. The apparatus is useful for electrically driving rear windows (rear quarter windows) of a two-door automotive vehicle.
A conventional drive apparatus for a pivotable window pane has, as known by JP-U 63-116678 for instance, is comprised of an electric motor, a speed reduction mechanism and a link mechanism which has a first and second links. The first link is coupled at one end thereof with an output shaft of the reduction mechanism and at the other end thereof with one end of the second link rotatably. The second link is coupled rotatably with the end of a window pane at the other end thereof. The window pane is held rotatably or swingably at one end thereof by the window frame through a hinge. The drive apparatus is held by the window frame at the other end of the window pane.
In the above window pane drive apparatus, the first and second links are coupled so that the joint therebetween moves between the output shaft and the hinge of the window pane. When the apparatus is installed to drive the rear quarter window of the automotive vehicle, the joint thus reciprocates in the window opening space and the vehicle interior space adjacent to the window opening. This necessitates a sufficient spacing between the rear passenger seat of the automotive vehicle and the first link so that the first and second links are allowed to move freely for opening and closing the rear quarter window opening. As a result, for assuring the sufficient spacing for the links, positioning of the rear passenger seat and the like which are located near the drive apparatus will be restricted.